


Heat of Desire

by dragonnan



Series: My Fanart Inspired by Fanfiction [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Romance, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: This art piece was gift-art for MizJoely - who is a brilliant Sherlolly fanfic writer and I highly encourage checking out her work!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: My Fanart Inspired by Fanfiction [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Heat of Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fire In The Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727803) by [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely). 



Excerpt from story:

_She nods, tries to still the shaking in her limbs as she feels the heat rolling off his body. His scent fills her nostrils and she breathes it greedily into her lungs and opens her mouth to taste it on the air, watching his mouth as he admits the one thing she never expected to hear from. "I've known it for years, Molly Hooper, that you were always going to be the one to bring me tumbling down from the pedestal I hid myself on."_

_He leans closer, nips her ear; her hands curl into the front of his aubergine button-up, desperately holding her upright when her knees feel as if they've turned to butter. He strokes just the tips of his fingers along her cheeks. Her ears. Down the column of her throat. His breath is hot on her ear as he breathes, "And I am so very glad to take this particular fall."_

**Note:** Please be aware that the fanfic link is to an explicit work. 


End file.
